


Butterfly (A Coast-to-Coast Fic)

by SiriuslyQueer



Series: Coast-to-Coast inspired fics (character credit Lumosinlove) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hockey, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, O'Knutzy, Pining, Smut, Sweater weather, caught masturbating, lumosinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyQueer/pseuds/SiriuslyQueer
Summary: Finn and Leo are friends. Teammates. Roommates. And sure, maybe Leo's an attractive guy, but Finn doesn't look at friends like that. Not since Lo. But when he walks into the team gym to find Leo stretching in full-on splits, he can't handle the arousal that floods him. Back at home that night, and unlocked door leads to a discovery neither he nor Leo is ready to face.(Thanks as always to Lumosinlove for her wonderful stories, and for letting me borrow her characters.)(Shout out also to Juuse Saros, Nashville Predators goalie, for partially inspiring this fic with his downright impressive splits.)
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara
Series: Coast-to-Coast inspired fics (character credit Lumosinlove) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089896
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Butterfly (A Coast-to-Coast Fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 
  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> In hockey, a butterfly is when a goalie slams down into a full split to block the puck from entering the goal.

“Oh come on,” Finn says, slinging his workout towel around his neck as he and Logan wander down the hall from the locker room to the team gym. “They’re clearly setting it up for a sequel again.” 

“How’s that exactly?” Cap says, wiping his face with his own towel behind them as the forwards head in for their post-practice cool downs.

Logan jerks his head at Sirius in agreement. “He sacrificed himself at the end, Harz. What’re they going to do, reincarnate him?” 

Finn rolls his eyes and leans into the frosted glass gym door. 

“Dude, it’s Marvel. If they want him alive, they’ll invent a way. Plus, with Dr. Strange it’s not like they can’t alter the timeline...” 

Finn trails off as he stutters to a stop just inside the door. Heat flames from his toes to his groin and all the way up his spine like an electric shock. Because holy fucking god.

He stumbles as Logan knocks into him.

“Whoa remue-toi Harz,” Logan laughs as he and Sirius step around him. 

“Re moo twah,” Finn snarks back, biting the inside of his cheek and praying his face doesn’t look as red as it feels as they wander over to the stationary bikes.

He stares hard at the Lion’s logo on the wall across the gym as he sets his machine and begins pedaling. 

Leo’s his roommate. One of his closest teammates. Maybe even becoming one of his closest friends, period.

He doesn’t _look_ at his friends. Not since Lo. Not the way he’s clenching his jaw to keep from looking at Leo now. 

Blizzard groans as Loops leans into his extended leg, deepening his hamstring stretch, and Finn can’t stop his eyes from flicking over to the mats. 

There’s Kasey, flat on his back, Remus stretching out his leg above him, massaging his sore thigh. And then, off to the side, Leo. 

Fuck, _Leo_. 

Finn feels himself stir in his pants and jerks his gaze back up to the wall. Thank Christ he thought to put on gym shorts over his under armour. 

God, this is so stupid. It’s not like he didn’t _know_ Leo could do that. He’s seen him butterfly for saves in practice, slamming down into a split across the goal.

But there’s knowing, and there’s seeing Leo’s long legs sprinkled with blond hair and stretched out for miles in a full-on split, his big hands pressed flat to the tops of his thighs, bunching his gym shorts around his groin. 

Fuck.

Finn shifts on his seat as his dick twitches hard in his under armour, a fluttery panic rising in the back of his throat. Under no circumstances can he get hard in the team gym. Over a teammate. 

No, it’s fine. It’ll be fine. He just needs to think of something else. What was that one play Coach ran them through, where he circles high and then Dumo breaks fast...

But then Leo huffs out a breath, jutting his chest forward a little. Eyes closed, blond head tousled from his workout and bowed in concentration. Full lips parted a little as he bends deeper into the stretch. God, have his lips always been so _red_?

There’s ten minutes left in his cool down cycle, but Finn snatches up his towel and hops off his bike. He knows Logan’s watching him, wondering what the hell he’s doing, but he doesn’t look back as he heads over to pull down a mat from the stack by the free weights. The last thing he needs is a better view of Leo’s cut thighs, but he’s got to stretch at least a little before he can get the hell out of here. 

He lays out his mat as far from Leo as possible, Loops and Kasey between them. Sitting and bending low into a forward fold, Finn closes his eyes and exhales into his knees. Leo’s just Leo. Same Leo that reads on the couch until he nods off with his book slumped to his chest. Same Leo as this morning in Finn’s car, singing along offkey to Beyoncé and thumping Finn’s headrest with his fist until he joined in. Noticing that Leo has nice legs is an objective observation, not something to get all freaked out about.

“Hey Loops, can you get me deeper?” Leo pants out.

Finn bites his cheek to keep from groaning into his v-sit, heat crawling up his neck into his face.

Kasey wipes down his mat and adds it back to the stack against the wall, which means there’s nothing now to obstruct Finn’s view as Remus kneels down behind Leo and presses his forearms to his back, lowering Leo’s chest to the floor.

Blood pools hot in Finn’s face and his groin because god how can Leo bend that way? Because why is he picturing those long lean legs wrapped around his waist? Because looking at Remus now, his hips snug to Leo’s ass, jealousy flares hot and jagged in Finn’s chest and he has no fucking clue what he’s supposed to do with that information.

“Fuck,” he mumbles under his breath as he wrenches himself upright. He’s so hard he’s straining against the tight spandex of his under armor. If he stands still too long the bulge will definitely be noticeable.

God, what is he going to do about the showers? Even if he can get things calmed down, there’s no way he can stand across the showers from Leo without risking getting hard again.

The rest of the guys are still milling around or starting their stretches. His only shot might be if he goes now. He’s already wiping down his mat when Logan flops down next to him.

“Dude you need a better stretch than that,” he says, stretching his triceps with an arm pulled over his head and an eyebrow crooked at Finn peeling his mat off the floor. “You are going to be so fucking sore tomorrow.”

“Nah, m’okay,” Finn says, adjusting his snapback. He tosses his mat back on the stack and heads for the door before Logan can reply.

Lo’s right, but with his dick throbbing in his shorts in a gym full of guys, muscle stiffness is the least of his worries. He has five minutes at most before the other guys start hitting the showers, which means he has maybe three minutes to stand under the freezing cold water and force his body to forget this ever happened.

***

“You make plans for dinner with Tremzy?” Leo asks as they climb into Finn’s Jeep. “Because if not I’m thinking red beans and rice. And I found that andouille sausage I tricked you into trying that you said you liked, so I don’t want to hear anything about ‘too spicy.’ I’ll tone it down to Northern levels, I promise.”

Leo shoves Finn’s shoulder with his forearm as they pull out of the parking garage, but his grin falters when Finn doesn’t respond.

“Or, you know, if you feel like something else—”

Finn clears his throat, keeping his eyes on the road. “Nah, that sounds good, man.”

Leo nods and looks out the window. He tries to remember anything he could’ve done in practice to piss him off, but they hardly even saw each other. He and Kasey were off doing drills with Matty all morning, and then Finn bolted from cool down before Leo even finished stretching. He hadn’t caught up with him until after his shower, when he left to find Finn already dressed and waiting in the player’s lounge. Leo’d gotten a vibe from him then too, jumpy and edgy, like something was off, but he figured maybe he was just more beat than usual.

Finn doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the drive. When they pull into the deck under their building he hops out of the car before he’s even taken the keys all the way out, like he can’t get away fast enough.

Leo chews his lip as they wait for the elevator. He and Harz have fallen into a routine these past few months, easy and familiar (if a little more platonic than he secretly would like, but he knows that’s not an option.) Still, things have been good between them, and whatever Finn’s got against him now, he feels it like a rock in his shoe. 

***

After he finishes the dishes Finn shuts himself in his room and flops back onto his bed, exhaling for what feels like the first time all night. Usually he and Leo would chill on the couch and watch something (or he’d watch something while Leo reads next to him, more likely). But he figures Leo’d probably prefer being alone to being secretly ogled by his stupid pervy roommate who can’t seem to stop staring at the spot where his sweats cling tighter across the tops of his thighs.

Finn flips off his snapback and rubs his hands hard over his face. He feels nineteen again. Lying in bed imagining a teammate’s pouty lips and long fingers and god those obscene sculpted legs. His dick twitches in his pants and he slams a fist down onto his mattress.

It’s not like him noticing guys is new. He’s had—not _crushes_. Passing possible attractions. And not just with Logan (though Lo was the first, and the only one he still thinks about). But god, why now, when the team’s starting to really gel on the ice? And of all the guys in the world, why his eighteen-year-old rookie roommate? 

Groaning, he rolls over and shoves his face into his pillow. He doesn’t know how long he lays there listening to his breath against the pillowcase, _in out, in out_. He’s been half hard since practice, even after trying to shock it out of his system under the cold water.

Except maybe he’s blowing this way out of proportion. He hasn’t brought a girl home in ages, in town or on the road. Maybe he’s just frustrated—too much pent-up sexual energy. It’s not too far-fetched that he’d project that onto a hot person he spends time with. (Not that Leo is _hot_. Sure, he’s not _bad_ looking. Handsome, in a cute kind of way, if you were going to call him anything. Which Finn is not.)

He rolls back over and stares at his ceiling, fiddling with the drawstring on his sweatpants. He could—

No. That’s too weird. He can’t do _that_ with Leo right out in the living room.

But why not? It might be exactly what he needs to shake whatever this is. And he’s beat off in his room plenty of times while Knutty’s home. _But never while thinking about him splayed out on the mat, his shorts riding up—_

He shakes his head and fishes his phone out of his pocket. He feels himself start to harden in seconds, like his body’s been waiting for this unspoken permission. While opening an incognito window on his phone’s browser a thought strikes him, and for some reason instead of one of his usual searches he finds himself typing in _XXX gymnasts_.

Sites spool down the page and he clicks one at random. It’s filled top to bottom with ten-second video teasers of girls tumbling naked, girls humping balance beams, their breasts heaving in time with their gyrating hips. He scrolls for a second without anything really catching his eye, about to go back and try another site when toward the bottom of the screen a pair of long legs makes him pause.

She’s tall and lean with sandy curls and cute perky tits, but that’s not what draws him in. He clicks the link and the full video opens. And there she is, spread naked into a full split on a blue floor, rolling her hips in time with the languid music. Heat flushes his neck, and he leans to grab a dirty sock from his floor.

Settling back against his headboard, Finn pushes his sweats and underwear down past his ass. His cock’s almost fully hard already, and he can’t help the sigh that escapes as he wraps a hand around himself. He watches the girl in the video slither in and out of different splits and stretches, licking her lips and moaning in what has to be fake ecstasy, but twisting his fist up and down his shaft fuck if he cares.

He watches the girl swing out into a wide split again, trailing two fingers down to touch herself, and his head falls back with a thump. And he can see himself there, kneeling behind her, reaching around to take over the work her hand started as his brain slips sideways.

And the girl’s smooth legs are gone, replaced by thick thighs dusted with blond hair, and Finn runs his hands down the length of them one by one, all the way to each knobby ankle and back up again. And he wraps his arms around Leo’s bare torso, pulling his wide back flush to his chest as he licks up the side of Leo’s neck. Leo leans back into Finn’s throbbing cock with a groan, lengthening his neck so Finn can nip all the way up to his jaw as he reaches around to free Leo’s cock from his shorts.

He doesn’t even think to stifle the moan that rips from his throat. He doesn’t think at all as he fucks up into his fist, back arching off the bed. In his mind’s eye it’s not his own cock but Leo’s he’s pumping hard and fast as Leo humps into him, legs still splayed wide as he whimpers that he’s getting close.

He hears a click or a scrape or something in the direction of his door, but he can’t force his eyes open. God he’s so close, he’s not sure he’s ever been so hard his whole life. He feels his balls draw up and drops his useless phone to grope for his sock, moaning and bucking his hips.

“Fucking god Leo,” he hears himself pant between breaths. He’s maybe a stroke away from losing it when he hears a strangled sort of cry and his eyes flash open.

***

Leo tents his book over the back of the couch, scrubbing a hand hard through his hair before letting his head flop back onto the arm rest. He’s read the same paragraph three times without paying any attention to it. He could watch something, but he and Harz have been watching his few usual shows together lately, and he doesn’t want to get ahead.

Which is completely stupid. He shouldn’t care about getting ahead of Finn on Schitt’s Creek, just like he shouldn’t have this nagging little hole in his stomach because Finn doesn’t want to chill tonight. He’s allowed to want time to himself. If anything, Leo should be the one hiding out in his room so Finn can have the big TV.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure Finn’s door is still closed down the hall, he digs his phone out of his pocket to check his absurd (and one hundred percent anonymous) gay tumblr, the only small queer anything he allows himself since getting drafted to the Lions.

Except when he swipes open his phone, the little red bar blinks to tell him he’s down to ten percent battery. He sighs and gets up to grab his bag when he remembers.

Fuck. He still hasn’t replaced the cord he left at the hotel on their last roadie.

Huffing out another hard breath through is nose, he rubs the back of his neck and calls down the hall.

“Hey Harz, can I borrow your charger again?”

No answer, but maybe he has his earbuds in or something.

“Hey Harz,” he calls again, walking over to Finn’s door. “I’m a dumbass and still haven’t gone by the Apple store, if you want to—”

Leo freezes, hand still on the knob, all the air leaving his lungs at once. Because that’s Finn, on his bed, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth red and fallen open. Because that’s Finn’s cock, fat and red and drooling on his bare stomach where his t-shirt’s rucked up, his fist pumping hard and fast.

Before he can even process what’s happening, Finn arches his back and _moans_ , a low, guttural sound that sends hot blood rushing straight to Leo’s groin. 

Either Leo’s heart has stopped, or it’s beating too fast to feel it. He tells his feet to move, his hand to pull the door shut, _something_. He has to make his body do _anything_ besides stand here staring at the trail of ginger hair running down Finn’s torso to the nest above his thick, throbbing—

“Fucking god Leo,” Finn pants, his voice graveled and breathy.

And it’s like the room flips. Leo grips the doorknob tighter, swaying on his feet. He doesn’t know how there’s any blood left in him to flush his cheeks. His cock jumps in his sweatpants, so hard now he knows he won’t be able to hide it.

But he can’t even make himself care because _Finn just moaned his name_. And not Knut or Knutty, which he nearly always calls him, but _Leo_. The sound rises in his throat before he can stop it, a jagged whine of pure, painful want.

Finn’s his head snaps up at the noise.

And fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

Leo tries to swallow past the panic filling his throat. Because Finn sees him, must know he’s been watching him. His deep brown eyes lock with Leo’s, so wide and full of fire that Leo can’t look away as Finn’s head tips back and he comes and comes, shooting hard over his fist with another husky moan.

Leo stumbles back like he’s been freed from a trance. He watched Finn getting off. Finn _saw_ him watch him getting off. His stomach lurches as his hand slips off the doorknob and he fumbles his way into the hall.

Horror jolts his muscles like a lightning strike, and he sprints to his room, slamming the door so hard the frame rattles.

He turns the lock and leans back against his door, breathing hard like he’s just finished a sensory drill.

Finn.

Finn his teammate, his friend, who gave him a place to live without a second thought.

Finn fucking up into his hand, moaning out Leo’s name. Finn meeting Leo’s gaze and not looking away.

Letting his head thunk back against the wooden door, Leo yanks down his sweats and pulls out his cock with a groan. 

***

 _Leo_.

Leo in his head, lips parting as a moan cracks high in his throat.

Leo standing in his doorway, cheeks brilliant pink like he’s just sprinted up the ice. Leo’s blue eyes wide and staring and not looking away.

And Finn knows he should be mortified. Maybe some part of him is. But watching Leo watching him, knowing there’s nowhere he can run from him feelings now even if he wanted to…

Pleasure and shame shudder through him, the pressure pooled low in his stomach releasing all at once in a blinding wave as his head tips back on its own and his mind goes blank. His hips stutter up into his hand again and again and there’s nothing he can do but ride it, his whole body quivering as the current of bliss carries him.

Even as he comes down panic trickles through the pleasure, persistent and cold. Leo may never speak to him again. For all Finn knows he’s packing his stuff now.

He thinks he hears, somewhere in the back of his mind, a door slamming shut.


End file.
